You're like the net under the ledge
by Xia Heaven
Summary: Ia bertemu dengan seorang Kagami Taiga dan di tengah-tengah pertengkaran kecil konyol, pertandingan basket yang bersahabat dan masakan Kagami yang terasa surgawi, Aomine Daiki jatuh cinta.


**You're like the net under the ledge**

**By Xia Heaven.**

Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga.

Mash-up drabbles, probably… (!?)

It's yaoi and KnB doesn't belong to me or else AoKaga is already canon (not that it wasn't canon anyway cause hello! Those sexual tension and someone gotta be blind to not see Aomine falling for Kagami when Kagami finally beat him!)

.

Summary: Ia bertemu dengan seorang Kagami Taiga dan di tengah-tengah pertengkaran kecil konyol, pertandingan basket yang bersahabat dan masakan Kagami yang terasa surgawi, Aomine Daiki jatuh cinta.

.

**Last night I think I drank too much. Call it our temporary crutch with broken words I've tried to say, 'Honey don't you be afraid if we got nothing we got us'.**

Banyak orang yang berkata bahwa pondasi terkuat dari suatu hubungan adalah kepercayaan.

Selama hal itu terpenuhi maka sebesar apa pun masalah yang dihadapi, sebesar apa pun badai yang menghampiri maka hubungan itu tidak akan pernah roboh. Aomine sempat percaya dengan perkataan tersebut, tepat sebelum Ia benar-benar merasakan bagaimana itu mencintai seseorang, Aomine sempat percaya bahwa kepercayaan itu adalah pondasi terkuat dari segala hal, bukan hanya hubungan.

Mungkin banyak orang yang berkata begitu karena perkataan itu bisa diaplikasikan oleh orang-orang normal dengan hubungan yang normal namun sejak kapan dunia seorang Aomine Daiki itu normal?

Pemuda pemilik mata biru subuh itu tertawa hambar, matanya masih menatap ke arah pintu depan yang terlihat dengan sempurna dari posis meja makan yang Ia duduki. Sesekali permata biru gelapnya melirik ke arah ponselnya yang terletak di meja makan untuk memeriksa jam, menghitung waktu, menunggu sebuah pesan atau jika Tuhan mengizinkan maka Aomine menunggu sebuah panggilan suara.

Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dengan pelan, mengisi ruangan yang terlalu sunyi untuk Aomine.

Sebuah helaan nafas keluar karena dunia seorang Aomine Daiki itu tidak pernah normal. Tidak ketika Ia terlahir sebagai seorang prodigi basket, seorang prodigi yang sakin jeniusnya hampir menyerahkan olahraga yang telah menjadi hidup dan matinya ketika dia tidak menemukan lawan yang memacu adrenalin-nya. Tidak ketika Ia bertemu dengan anak-anak Generasi Keajaiban Teiko, ketika Ia bertemu dengan seorang Kaisar bermata krimson yang tenang namu mematikan atau seorang mesin fotokopi dengan mentari sebagai permata pengeliatannya, ketika Ia menjadi cahaya dari sebuah bayangan yang dengan caranya sendiri bisa menjadi sebuah langit biru cerah yang menerima semua badai dan cuaca tanpa peduli seberapa buruknya mereka.

Tidak ketika Ia bertemu dengan seorang Kagami Taiga dan di tengah-tengah pertengkaran kecil konyol, pertandingan basket yang bersahabat dan masakan Kagami yang terasa surgawi, Aomine Daiki jatuh cinta.

Banyak orang yang berkata bahwa pondasi terkuat dari suatu hubungan adalah kepercayaan.

Aomine mungkin akan percaya dengan pernyataan itu lagi jika dia jatuh cinta kepada orang yang normal namun Ia _harus_ jatuh cinta kepada seorang Kagami Taiga, seorang harimau buas dengan kilatan api di matanya dan senyuman yang telah berkali-kali berhasil menenggelamkan Aomine dan meski Prodigi basket tersebut tidak pernah mempertanyakan rasa cintanya untuk Kagami bukan berarti Kagami akan percaya bahwa Aomine bisa mencintainya begitu saja.

Suatu hubungan bisa dibilang hubungan ketika semua orang –atau di dalam kasus yang ini, dua orang- itu ikut terlibat, ikut mencintai, ikut percaya dan hubungan harus mempunyai pondasi tetapi ketika hanya ada keterlibatan dari satu orang maka pondasi itu masih akan menjadi rapuh.

Rapuh.

Kebanggan dari akademi Tou itu mengigit bibirnya pelan karena ponselnya telah menunjukan pukul dua pagi namun tidak ada pesan atau panggilan yang masuk dan Aomine mungkin terlihat seperti tipikal _bad boy_ yang biasa dengan dunia malam layak alkohol atau klub malam karena tumpukan majalah porno yang Ia simpan di kamarnya tapi justru harimau buasnya yang tau semua jenis minum yang disediakan di klub malam, harimau buasnya yang terbiasa dengan merokok dan harimau buasnya yang akan pergi keluar dari apertemen mereka ketika kegelisahan tentang hubungan mereka muncul sebagai topik pertengkaran.

Ketika ponselnya menunjukan angka tiga sebagai waktu dan pintu apertemen itu akhirnya terbuka, biru safir itu bertemu dengan merah rubi yang tampak lelah namun kilatan sakit dan sembab di bawah mata Kagamilah yang menyayat jantung Aomine, menghilangkan nafas dari paru-paru Aomine, memeras isi perutnya dan membuat mata safirnya terasa panas akibat air yang tergenang dan hampir jatuh.

Untuk seorang Akashi Seijirou, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kuroko Tetsuya atau Midorima Shintarou mungkin kesunyian di antara ruang yang terisi oleh orang yang mereka cintai adalah sebuah bahasa tanpa kata di mana kehangatan dan cinta mereka terkuak semua di sana namun untuk seorang Aomine Daiki –dan Aomine juga yakin untuk seorang Kagami Taiga- kesunyian adalah kehabisan kata-kata, kehabisan alasan, kesuraman di mana tidak ada yang tau harus berkata apa.

Aomine bisa mendengar helaan nafas Kagami yang sedang menutup matanya sebelum menutup pintu apertemen mereka pelan, menyandarkan punggung kokohnya di pintu tersebut.

Rapuh.

Safir kembali bertemu dengan rubi sebelum Aomine tidak tahan lagi dan gegas berdiri, menghampiri Kagami dan memeluknya, erat. Namun tidak sampai lengan hangat kekasihnya mengembalikan pelukannya semua rahasa khawatir Aomine akhirnya menghilang. "Maaf, maaf, maaf…" Bisiknya lagi dan lagi di telinga Kagami dan persetanan dengan klise atau lebay karena Aomine lebih memilih kehilangan harga diri sialanya dari pada harus kehilangan alasannya untuk tidak menyerah.

"Gue… gue yang harusnya minta maaf…" Balas Kagami pelan. "… Idiot." Sebuah ciuman lembut terasa di lehernya bersama nafas dan wangi alkohol dan Aomine tau bahwa Kagami sekarang berada di antara kesadaran dan ketidak sadarannya akibat minuman malam tapi Aomine juga tau semua yang dikatakan dan akan dikatakan oleh Kagami adalah pernyataan jujurnya. "Gue pengecut yang selalu takut kehilangan elo sebelum gue kehilangan semuanya."

Aomine meremas bagian rambut Kagami di lehernya dengan pelan, dengan putus asa seakan meminta Kagami untuk berhenti karena Kagami bukanlah satu-satunya pengecut di antara mereka, karena Aomine –Karena Aomine, "Juga takut," Gumanya tak jelas. "Gue juga takut, gue takut gue kehilangan semuanya cuma karena mereka nggak bisa setuju dengan pilihan gue dan gue juga takut gue bakal kehilangan elo akhirnya," Ciuman pelan Ia tempatkan di telinga Kagami dan Aomine suka bagaimana Kagami menggigil karena ciuman tersebut. "tapi elo nggak bisa terus naro gue di posisi ini, di mana gue harus jelasin lagi dan lagi kalo dari _semua ketidakpastian di hidup gue, cuma elo yang pasti_." Aomine menghirup wangi kayu manis dan kopi khas Kagami yang tercampur dengan wangi adiktif dari Vodka kesukaan kekasihnya tersebut. "_Selalu elo_…"

"Lo nggak usah khawatir kalo gitu." Suara Kagami serak, rendah, _seksi_ dan Aomine tidak mempermasalahkan bagaimana Kagami menarik dirinya menjauh sedikit karena walaupun dengan suara yang paruh dan kata-kata yang terpatah-patah, Aomine menyukai apa yang dikatakan oleh Kagami. "Karna meski gue ragu sama cinta elo, elo nggak pernah harus ragu sama cinta gue karena kalo pun elo kehilangan semuanya, gue nggak yakin gue punya kekuatan untuk pergi, nggak dengan besarnya cinta gue." Mata merah itu terlihat terluka namun kilatan api masih tetap berkobar dan Aomine tidak bisa mencintai Kagami lebih dari sekarang.

Aomine tau bahwa ini tidak bukan akhir dari pertengkaran dengan topik keragunan untuk mereka karena tidak peduli seberapa manis kata-kata mereka atau seberapa kencang cengkraman mereka pada kata dan janji satu sama lain, di tengah-tengah ombak kemanisan dan kepahitan, di tengah-tengah ombak kepercayaan yang terguncang dan keseharian yang monoton sekali pun, cengkraman itu akan terlepas sedikit demi sedikit sebelum kembali meledak seperti sekarang

Namun pemuda dengan mata safir itu tidak mempunyai masalah dengan mereka yang seperti ini, Aomine tidak mempunyai masalah dengan penyongkong sementara mereka karena sebesar apa pun ledakan mereka, cinta mereka terlalu buta untuk bisa berhenti begitu saja dan banyak orang yang berkata bahwa pondasi terkuat dari suatu hubungan adalah kepercayaan tapi seperti kata Aomine, Aomine tidak percaya lagi dengan perkataan itu karena kepercayaan tidak pernah bisa menjadi pondasi Aomine dan Kagami, tidak dengan semua ketidak pastian di dunia ini, tidak dengan mereka yang masih labil seperti saat ini.

Mungkin untuk beberapa orang yang normal di dunia ini kepercayaan adalah pondasi terkuat hubungan mereka, mungkin untuk seorang Kaisar dan Ksatria mentarinya tapi untuk Aomine dan Kagami, pondasi mereka –sesalahnya pondasi tersebut- adalah cinta yang buta.

"Maafin gue." Bisik kekasihnya dan ciuman dari Kagami itu terasa seperti coklat dengan kayu manis dan gairah juga hasrat karena ciuman dengan Kagami tidak pernah lembut, tidak pernah pelan. Mereka selalu berciuman layak dunia akan berakhir, layak waktu akan mencuri kenikmatan yang mungkin berdosa ini tapi Aomine tidak pernah protes.

Banyak orang yang berkata bahwa cinta yang buta itu salah, bahwa kau harus bisa mencintai seseorang tetapi harus tetap bisa melihat kekurangannya dan kelemahannya tapi persetanan dengan mereka jika memang seperti itu karena untuk Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga dengan seluruh kekurangannya, dengan seluruh kelebihannya adalah defisi dari sempurna. '_And let the world be damn but dear God, dear Lord just let me keep him, let him be mine and I'll be fine, I'll be okay.'_

.

**I had a dream the other night about how we only get one life, woke me up right after two, stayed awake and stared at you so I wouldn't lose my mind.**

Mata rubinya terbuka dengan cepat dan paru-paru Kagami terasa hampa sebelum kesadaran kembali mengambil ahlinya, menyadarkannya bahwa semua yang Ia lalui tadi hanya mimpi, menyadarkan bahwa lengan Aomine masih memeluknya erat dan kehangatan yang Ia cintai masih menyelimutinya tanpa tanda-tanda ingin pergi.

Kagami mengeluarkan tawa hambar yang pelan sebelum kembali berbaring, mencoba menghapus memori mimpi yang terasa terlalu nyata. Lirikan matanya Ia ahlikan ke kekasihnya yang masih terlelap dengan nyaman dan bibirnya kembali tertekuk namun kali ini senyumannya tidak terlihat hambar. Jemarinya dengan pelan Ia biarkan menyentuh bibir Aomine lembut, layak sentuhannya adalah sentuhan hantu dan Kagami sebenarnya tidak sudi melakukan hal seperti ini jika Aomine tidak tidur atau adrenalin Kagami sendiri tidak berada dipuncak bersama dengan ketakutannya kehilangan Aomine.

Karena mereka berdua adalah kasar, ranggas, bergairah, berhasrat namun tidak pernah lembut tapi untuk sementara, demi menenangkan hatinya, pemuda dengan surai merah tersebut membiarkan dirinya menjadi lembut.

'_Goodbye, Kagami.'_

Ace Seirin tersebut kembali menutup matanya dengan kencang, berusaha melupakan memori mimpi buruknya. Tanpa sadar tangannya menarik pakian Aomine di bagian dada, menarik kekasihnya untuk menjadi lebih dekat, mencoba menyadarkan dirinya bahwa inilah realita yang nyata, mencoba memberitaukan tubuhnya bahwa Aomine berada di sampingnya karena dia hafal kehangatan ini dan kehangatan ini adalah Aomine.

Demi tuhan, siapa yang memberikannya izin untuk menjadi lemah seperti ini?

Kerutan dahinya bertambah dan mata rubinya melirik jam yang menunjukan waktu dua dini pagi. Dua dini pagi dan setiap kali Ia menutup matanya, mencoba tidur, mimpi buruk itu kembali dan Aomine yang memeluknya belum cukup menjadi kepastian bahwa mimpi buruk hanya akan menjadi mimpi buruk.

Jadi Kagami terjaga.

Terjaga selama empat jam. Empat jam dengan menatap wajah tenang, terlelap Aomine seiring berusaha untuk tidak kehilangan cengkramannya pada realita bahwa pemuda dengan mata biru subuh itu masih mencintainya dan tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana. Empat jam karena tepat saat jam menunjukan waktu pukul enam pagi, Kagami memutuskan untuk bangun, mengahlikan semua mimpi buruk tadi dengan masakannya.

Mungkin Aomine sadar dari cara Kagami hanya diam ketika di tanya atau mungkin kekasihnya tersebut memang telah bangun sejak jam dua bersamanya namun hanya pura-pura tidur tapi ketika dia memeluk Kagami dari belakang, membiarkan Kagami tetap sibuk dengan kegiatannya membuat sarapan sementara dirinya sendiri sibuk menghujani leher Kagami dengan ciuman kecil, Kagami sudah tidak peduli.

Mimpi buruk itu hanya sebuah mimpi buruk dan cara Aomine menatapnya dengan gairah dan kehangatan menjadi cengkraman Kagami, menjadi bukti untuknya bahwa mimpi buruk hanya sebuah mimpi buruk.

"Aku mecintaimu…" Bisiknya pelan dan meski balasan Kagami adalah tatapan tajam dan aneh seiring dengan siraman air dingin lalu suruhan untuk mandi dan suruhan untuk 'Berhenti menjadi sok romantis dan dewasa, dasar idiot kuardrat!' Kagami tau bahwa Aomine tau bahwa cinta itu terbalas dan untuk seorang Aomine Daiki hanya itu yang perlu dia tau.

.**  
>I had the week that came from hell and yes, I know that you could tell but you're like the net under the ledge, when I go flying off the edge, you go flying off as well.<strong>

Mereka memang pasangan yang penuh kekerasan dari awal jadi Aomine tidak terkejut ketika pertengkaran di hubungan mereka itu penuh dengan teriakan, bukan hanya pintu yang terbanting atau barang yang terlempar, tapi teriakan yang membuat tenggorokanmu sakit, pukulan yang membengkas, setengah dari aptermen yang hancur dan malam sunyi penuh dengan hati yang menjerit kesakitan dan tubuh yang rindu akan sentuhan, rindu akan kasih sayang.

Bahkan afeksi mereka tidak seperti Momoi dan pacarnya. Tidak ada ciuman lembut atau bisikan manis –percayalah, bahkan bisikan termanis mereka masih menggunakan kata kasar _or the best one Aomine can come off with is a sweet 'I love you'_ tapi bahkan hanya dengan seperti itu mereka malah menjadi aneh sendiri- dan gestur romantis yang diusahakan oleh Aomine selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan konyol.

Banyak di dunia mereka yang tidak pasti. Tentang masa depan mereka, tentang persetujuan orang tua Aomine soal hubungan mereka, tentang berapa lama Kagami masih akan tinggal di Jepang, tentang apa yang ingin Aomine lakukan dengan hidupnya, tentang apa yang ingin Kagami lakukan dengan hidupnya, tentang apa yang ingin mereka lakukan tentang hubungan mereka tapi sekali lagi Aomine akan memberitau.

Bahwa dengan semua ketidakpastian di dunia mereka, cinta Aomine kepada Kagami adalah hal yang selalu pasti.

Kepastian yang konstan, kepastian yang nyaman layak sore yang hujan ditemani oleh secangkir teh hangat atau coklat hangat dengan film bertema ringan kesukaanmu, nyaman layak mendribble bola basket dari ujung lapangan basket ke ujung yang lain sebelum melakukan sebuah _dunk_ atau _shoot_ yang seimbang, nyaman layak pertengkaran kecil konyol namun manisnya dengan Kagami, nyaman layak makanan yang dimasak Kagami atau ciuman dileher Aomine setelah sebuah minggu yang tampaknya dirancang langsung dari neraka saking tidak nyamannya.

Nyaman layak Kagami yang berada di atasnya sementara pemuda dengan mata safir itu sendiri berbaring di sofa, menarik Kagami untuk lebih mendekat karena meski permukaan kulit mereka telah bersentuhan tanpa ada jarak dan suhu ruangan terasa tinggi, hasrat Aomine untuk ciuman yang terasa seperti kayu manis tercampur kopi pagi, ciuman yang terasa pahit, pahit dan pahit namun entah kenapa benar-benar adiktif itu tinggi dan puas tidak ada di kamus Aomine jika itu bersangkutan dengan Kagami.

Aomine suka kenyaman tersebut.

"_You're an Idiot, a fuckable Idiot, unfortunately or fortunately." _Bisik kasar Kagami di tengah-tengah ciuman kasar dan sentuhan panas dan Aomine menciumnya lebih kasar karena Kagami dan bahasa inggirnya mungkin akan menjadi akhir dari Aomine.

"Gue sama sekali nggak tau lo ngomong apa," Balasnya seiring menarik kaos yang digunakan oleh Kagami ke atas. "dan jujur, gue juga nggak peduli." Kagami tertawa di dalam ciuman mereka namun tangannya tidak berhenti menyentuh leher Aomine sedangkan tangan pemuda pemilik mata biru tersebut masih asyik menyentuh bagian pingang Kagami.

Dengan semua ketidakpastian di dunia Aomine, Kagami adalah hal yang pasti.

.

**If we only live once, I wanna live with you.**

Apa Kagami masih harus menjelaskan yang satu ini?

Bukankah yang ini sudah jelas? Dari pondasi cinta buta mereka, dari cengkraman realiti satu sama lain, dari kepastian di semua ketidakpastian. Ayolah, Kagami Taiga tiadak perlu menjelaskan yang satu ini bukan?

Di dunia penuh dengan orang ini, kau akan menemui satu orang yang dengan pelan membunuhmu. Dari cara dia membuatmu berhenti bernafas, dari cara dia membuatmu kehilangan kata-kata, dari cara dia membuat hasrat dan gairahmu naik, dari cara dia membuatmu terjaga dalam malam karena realita sedikit lebih baik dari mimpi, dari cara dia menjadi jangkarmu, menjadi garis keselamatanmu.

Untuk seorang Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki adalah orangnya dan ini mungkin terdengar klise dan sangat diluar karakter tapi ketika kau jatuh cinta, _logic and personality be damned. _

Karena di dunia ini kau hanya mati sekali dan di dunia penuh dengan orang-orang ini, ada satu orang yang dapat membunuhmu secara perlahan dan mungkin Kagami gila tapi jika memang mereka cuma mati sekali maka Kagami memilih mati bersama Aomine.

Jika mereka cuma hidup sekali, biarkan Kagami memilih hidup bersama Aomine.

….

YAAAA! *KABUUUUR, SEMBUNYIIIII!*

APA-APAAN DENGAN FANFIC SCRAMBLE, NGGAK TERATUR DAN NGGAK NYAMBUNG INI? *Hiks*

Niatnya mau bikin yang putis, jatuhnya putisi nggak jelas… tapi tetep mau dipublish *LAH KOK?!*

Yah, udah lah nggak apa-apa itung-itung pengalaman, yah nggak? *ALESAN LO! ALESAN!*

Sip, Xia menerima semua kritikan (meski itu tajam dan nusuk) dan terbuka dengan semua masukan jadi jika kalian punya silakan masukan ke kotak review! *kok jadi sok imut gini sih?*


End file.
